Pokemon: Tales from Ryme City
by alexrusso89
Summary: ( Inspired from the cover pic and credit to Tannith its creator) District attorney Eeve Senator pinplup March of st. Growlith Many more Featuring crossovers with Dectective Pikachu Its pokemon law and order
1. Welcome to Ryme City

Jessi's first impression of Rhyme City was awe in the old sense of the word. Hau'oli city was impressive, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting her senses… And the people. So many friendly people walking around.

Yes, an serene seemed like a good comparison.

As she crossed the massive scramble of Rhyme city, Time slowed to a crawl. Away before her, a roared above the crowd. Jessi blinked. She wasn't superstitious, but growing with a pokemon trainers had taught her a lot about spirits. The shadow took the shape of a giant golden rainbow bird. The teen's eyes widened. She could sense something stir in her. Whatever the entity was, their encounter wasn't a coincidence.

Jessi tried to speak. Before she could, time moved again and the crowd embraced her. The teen shuddered. She had a kinda idea of what the bird was.

She walked through the backstreets of the city. Her moms house , was a fairly large house by the seaside beach of the district. The woman was moving boxes . To Jessi's surprise, May was extremely excited to see her Daughter.

Jessi smiled, cleared her throat. May turned to her.

"Omg Jessi when did you arrive? How was the trip from Johto?"

"It was a pleasure i cant believe how big the city is." Jessi smiled.

As much as she hated her step mothers behaviour, Jessi had to admit Rhyme City was big and beautiful.

"Well at least you got manners. Your step mother described you as sort of unruly."

"She has bias. I can guarantee I am perfectly well-behaved when I need to."

"Good. Not that I care. All that matters is how you act here"

"Noted. I'll keep my head low."

"You better not. I want you to get out there and travel and catch and train Pokemon, battle Gym Leaders like me and your father and your step mother…"

Jessi bristled.

"Gyms?, arent Gyms outlawed here ?."

May was surprised by the teen's excited tone. Apparently the topic had caught Jessi's interest

We will head into the city tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll show you your room."

Said room was large and looked fairly cluttered. It was also bigger than Jessi's room in Johto. A crate with her luggage had arrived earlier. The teen set to work. Cleaning the room took most of the afternoon and some of the evening, but she was satisfied with her job. She remembered her mother telling her about Johto, soot spirits inhabiting rooms long left unattended. May was surprised she had taken the trouble.

It would take more work to make the room truly feel like home, but this would do for tonight. Night had fallen.…Jessi slept like a log.

And dreamed.

The next morning, May took her into the city. May told Jessi about Rhyme City's history and the how they had just allowed Gyms to return.

The Gym leader greeted May and Jessi, he wore a orange shirt with a green vest and brown long pants, he had black spiky hair and his eyes were like they were closed but open at the same time.

"Don't worry." The Gym leader reassured. "I'm glad you've shown interest in Pokemon Training ."

Jessi smiled. Both adults turned to her.

"Id love to participate but unfortunately i dont have any Pokemon if my own."

" I can fix that cous."

Professor Willow was walking upto the group Jessi smiled. Willow stifled a laugh.

" It just so happens to have three Pokemon right here for you to choose one " Willow smiled " Come by later and choose one ok"


	2. Jessi and Eevee met

Serena was really bummed that she lost another grand festival. But she tried to push those feelings aside as she headed toward Ryme City. There were Gym battles, no contest or Pokestyling there, but it was a good place to relax. It was just her and Braixen arriving there, as she saw no need to bring her other pokemon. As they arrived in Ryme City, she went to the pokemon center and her and pokemon got a bite to eat. Suddenly, she saw a girl walk off, looking very uneasy and cautious.

"Braixen! I think that girl is up to something!" Serena shouted.

But Braixen was fast asleep.

Serena sighed and thought, "I guess all that traveling tired him out." Serena asked Nurse Joy to watch over her pokemon, and then she ran off after that girl.

Ash came to Ryme City when he heard Brock now lived in the city, but the news of Brock being the first and only Gym Allowed in Ryme City excited the teen. As always, he just took his trusty Pikachu. Ash arrived in a outskirt part of the city and found the spot where he was ment to meet Brock, but Brock had arrived yet.

"…Hey Brock! Are you here?" Ash shouted. But there was no response. Ash scratched the back of his head. "… Man. Now what."

Serena followed the girl. Serena was pretty far away so she wouldn't be noticed, the girl was headed toward a bridge. Serena found a tree to hind behind when theirl stopped. The girl stood in the middle of the long bridge

.

"What is he doing?" Serena wondered.

Suddenly, a group of spearow came and attacked.

The girl just stared with a blank look at the scene. She walked toward the side of the bridge, but stopped at the edge.

Serena came running with her bag in her hand and started whacking the mean spearow. The spearow turned their attacks on Serena. Serena tried to continue attacking with her bag, but it was no use. Suddenly Jessi came running up trying to help as one Spearow swooped at her. Eevee suddenly appeared and head butted the spearow away . A powerful blast knocked the spearow away, but also knocked them through the girl and off the bridge. Serena screamed and closed her eyes as they plummeted down toward the low, fast moving river. Though, she then felt herself gently hit the ground. She opened her eyes, and notice that they were in fact on the ground where the girl she followed was. Then she heard a pokemon shout "Not today!" Serena and Jessi looked around, but the pokemon wasn't around.

"Huh?" Serena responded.

Serena helped Jessi up.

"My name is Serena by the way! What's your name?"

" Im jessi "

" Come on lets get to the Pokemon centre."

Jessi walked with Serena back to the Pokemon centre, and noticed Ash.

"Ash!" Serena shouted. Then she ran towards him.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

They embraced each other with a hug and long kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I'm here to my friend Brock!" Ash responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for a little break. Though if you're here, I'd like to tag along with you, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Ash groaned. "But… all we are doing now is waiting for Brock."

"Well, I don't mind hanging with you till he gets here!"

"Great! It'd be much better waiting with someone than waiting alone!"

Pikachu gave Ash an unamused look to Ash.

"Of course, there's never a dull moment with you, Pikachu…"

Pikachu left Ash's shoulder and went to nuzzle Serena.

"Aww Pikachu! I'm glad to see you too!" Serena said.

Then ash noticed the girl who Serena was traveling with. "Hey Serena, who is that?"

"That's Jessi she just moved her from Johto."

"Woah. How weird."

Then Brock appeared.

" Brock! Finally, It's good to see you again!" Ash shouted.

Brock laughed. "Ash! When I've heard you arrived, I waited here. But hours passed, and you never showed up!"

Ash gave out a nervous laugh. "Well, I was just so excited to see Ryme City, that I kinda ran off and got a bit lost."

"Typical Ash…" Serena remarked.

"…Well, before I could go search for you, something came up. And it had something to do with my Gym, I had to take care of it!" Brock said.

"I see. Well, if everything's fine now,!" Ash shouted.

"Just a moment…" He turned to Serena and Jessi. "I saw Mewtwo flying about, do you possibly know what was going on?"

Serena looked at Jessi. "I ran into trouble, Jessi and her Eevee tried to help me bt we were knocked off the side of the bridge.

"But then Mewtwo saved us!" Jessi

"So… That's what happened. But what's a Mewtwo?" Serena wondered.

"Woah! Even though Mewtwo is a legendary, he's a solitary creature. Yet he was moved to save you!" brock said.

"Hey! Serena what do you mean my Eevee?" Jessi asked.

Serena looked confused " Isnt that Eevee with you yours?" She asked

Jessi looked to see an Eevee, this Eevee was different it looked like it was wearing a small tie.

"Wow! so cute!" Jessi said.

Once they all left, Jessi headed home, Serena and Ash went to the pokecenter.

Serena's Braixen happily cheered when he saw Serena and Ash.

"I'm glad to see you too, Braixen!" Serena said.

Eevee followed Jessi

" Hmmm wonder who you belong to ?" Jessi wondered out loud

" I belong to no one...well i think i belong to no one "

Jessi shireked and backed away from the Eevee

" You can talk?"

" You can understand me?" Eevee asked, Jessi nodded " Oh thank god i was getting lonely " Eevee continued.

The two continued on their way back to Jessi's place. But they were greeted with a Jessi's front door eerily left open

" Does your mom always leave the door open?" Eevee asked

" No " Jessi replied

" That's not good " Eevee said.


End file.
